secretaria fuera
by elligabs
Summary: que pasa si la secretaria de tu novio te molesta descaradamente?, como te desquitarías sin molestar a su jefe?. Pues Cordelia aprenderá por las malas a estar fuera de la novia del jefe


Cuando Buffy se despertó supo que ya había amanecido hace horas. Ella sonrió letárgicamente, tratando de no moverse demasiado, así que no iba a despertar al hombre a su lado.

En el recuerdo de aquella última noche, la sonrisa se convirtió a partir de letargo a francamente dañoso. Maldita sea, ese hechizo no había hecho nada para disminuir la resistencia de Angel. ella pensaba en ponerse de rodillas dando gracias a Dios por eso.

Buffy sonrió de nuevo, quien iba a pensar que su vida podría ser tan bueno?

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de darle la bienvenida buena de la mañana con un beso, la puerta se abrió y leyó rápidamente una figura vestida de azul ...

" .lo siento pero tenemos trabajo que hacer, ya sabes el abogado del infierno vendrá a por ti hoy, no te lo dije?... bueno ahora ya lo sabes… pero no el del inframundo sino el de la empresa esa… "

Buffy parpadeó.

Y volvió a parpadear.

Pero Cordelia todavía estaba allí, ahora abriendo la apertura de las cortinas de un tirón fuerte. El sonido, además de la corriente de la luz solar que entra directamente sobre los ojos, lograron hacer revuelo ángel en su sueño.

Cordelia finalmente se dio cuenta de Buffy, que estaba tirando las hojas de modo que estarían totalmente cubiertas. "Oh Buffy." Ella arqueó una ceja. "Veo que decidiste pasar la noche." Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en la rubia, y más lentamente que ella dijo: "Espero que usted está protegido. No lo haría para tener un hijo tan temprano en el negocio."

Buffy se quedó boquiabierto. Oh, a Cordelia le gusta esto de molestarla, o por lo menos había aprendido a dar con ella durante las últimas semanas. -Es amigo de Ángel. ' se había convertido en su mantra cada vez que la morena se ganó extra "To Be Slayed 'puntos. Pero lo que le dio el derecho de inmiscuirse en la vida de Angel -?

"Sí, Cordy. Estamos," vino una voz totalmente tranquila de su lado.

Ahora aún más molesto que antes, Buffy miró a su amante. Por supuesto, no tenía conocimiento de las vibraciones asesinas que salían de ella. Además, ella realmente no podía estar enojada con él por más de algunos segundos ... ¿no se parecen a lickable con su pelo todo reflexionó y de la mitad-en este caso un medio-no se ven?

La morena asintió lentamente, en un "yo apruebo, ustedes pueden seguir adelante." y Buffy se erizó de nuevo, ooooh el nervio!

"Por lo tanto, la cuenta?"

Ángel suspiró profundamente. "¿Dónde está?"

Cordelia sonrió, tendiéndole la hoja de papel y un bolígrafo. En silencio, Angel lo firmó y se lo devolvió. Examinar de cerca, sólo para asegurarse de que la firma estaba en su lugar, ella se fue. "Adiós, y no tiene demasiada diversión. Tenemos una llamada de la madrugada de hoy," ella dijo sin darse la vuelta.

'Por lo menos ella cerró la puerta, "Buffy pensó en una rabieta." ¿Siempre entra de ese modo? "Preguntó ella en voz alta.

Ángel asintió. "Todos los días desde que le dije que confiaba en ella." Luego se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Qué quiere decir que tenemos que 'divertirnos " Cordy estaba advirtiendo algo fuera? "

Esa sonrisa era peligrosa, pensó. Y sus besos sin duda deben ser ilegal, ¿cómo se supone que una chica que si Ángel trazaba sus labios exasperantemente lenta a lo largo de ella. Su oferta fue tentador, sobre la base de que va a molestar a Cordelia a ningún extremo si vinieron a la oficina hasta tarde y con eso que somos la pareja más feliz de la Tierra 'mira que ella sabía que la morena estaba celoso de ella. Y por otro lado, bueno, no lo había estado planeando. Antes de la secretaria del infierno interrumpió ella

En el último pensamiento, Buffy recordó su propia molestia. "Espera," murmuró en el beso. Por supuesto, no tiene ningún efecto. "Espera", repitió con más fuerza cuando se encontró algo de determinación para romper el beso.

Ángel se la quedó mirando, con una herida tal y expresión confusa, que casi lo besó otra vez sólo para hacer que se vaya. Pero, por algún milagro que nunca sería capaz de explicar, su determinación ganó. "Me estás diciendo que Cordy entra en la habitación de mi novio, sin ni siquiera un golpe y piensas que voy a dejar las cosas asi?"

"Buffy, yo no quiero que pelees con Cordy."

"Entonces dile que se mantenga fuera." Ella se detuvo de golpe'' como que cordy? me perdí de algo importante?''

"Ya sabes", respondió en un suspiro. "solo es amistad.. ¿La conoces, Buffy, ella no sigue consejos a menos que le sean bofetadas en la cara."

Buffy sonrió con picardía. Ángel se echó a reír. "Oh, no. No te lo pienses!"

"Pero Ángel, ¿qué me estás acusando de…?" ronroneó. "Acabo de tener una idea ..."

Cuando terminó contándole sobre su idea, él sonreía también. Al final, él la convenció de que una celebración estaba en orden y que no podía hacer menos de acuerdo.

Cordy les sermoneó por llegar tarde a la oficina, pero nada podía borrar la sonrisa de sus rostros.

A la mañana siguiente

La puerta se abrió de forma inesperada y en campante Cordy, listo para conquistar el mundo y molestar a su jefe y a su novia de un movimiento.

" .I …'" Ella tragó saliva de una manera bastante audible. Buffy sólo levantó una ceja. "EEEEEK!"

La puerta se cerró y sus tacones altos pueden ser escuchados por el pasillo antes de que la rubia tuviera tiempo para sonreír plenamente.

Wesley levantó la vista al oír un grito que viene de arriba. Él negó con la cabeza, de verdad, Buffy debía tratar de ser un poco más tranquila. Era un lugar de trabajo después de todo.

Sin embargo, pronto iba a saber que el asesino no era el chillido. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Cordelia corría por las escaleras como si los demonios eran sobre sus talones. Miró a su alrededor buscando un arma, por si acaso. Afortunadamente, nada peligroso parecía suceder así que cogió a la chica histérica por los hombros. "Cordy, ¿qué pasó?"

Volvió sus ojos desconcertados a él. "T-Hubo chocolate. Todos lados. I-Sólo quería decirle que Gunn no pudo venir hoy y-Y . . . .grinning.a-y. .. Y el chocolate! "

Wesley sonrió. Ah, entendía ahora. Bueno, él no podía decir que no había sido justo de la pareja a actuar de esa manera, él mismo había advertido Cordelia varias veces de no inmiscuirse en su privacidad. Por lo menos no tan a menudo.

Puso sus brazos alrededor de la morena y le ofreció un café, él trató de no reírse cuando ella sólo susurró "Ice-cream por favor? No voy a ser capaz de ver marrón nunca más." como una respuesta.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Ángel, él y Buffy se reía tan fuerte que dolía.

Buffy, todavía con un tarro medio lleno con chocolate en sus manos, murmuró "¿Crees que aprendió la lección por ahora?"

"Bueno, ella se fue corriendo, yo diría que sí."

Su expresión le dijo claramente que ella estaba tramando algo. "Oh, no lo sé. Ya sabes Cordy, ella es una chica fuerte, siempre estaba. Tal vez ella va a volver después de todo ..."

Ángel sonrió. "Tal vez," dijo, tratando de sonar serio.

"Así que ... ¿Qué te parece si seguimos con la farsa hasta, sirve para asegurar que va a llegar la sugerencia, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto," estuvo de acuerdo, tratando de alejarse de los enlaces.

La mirada de advertencia Buffy envió en su dirección, mezclada con el hambre y la curiosidad carnal, lo hizo desistir de su intención.

Después de todo, esto podría ser útil para más de asustar a su secretario de su habitación. Chocolate en el cuerpo entrelazado de dos amantes.


End file.
